1. Technical Field
This invention relates to liquid dispensing systems and, more particularly, to a drinking water dispensing system for automobiles and the like for providing users with a readily available source of water for drinking while traveling.
2. Prior Art
The advantages of having drinking water in an automobile are readily apparent. Individuals may carry water for nourishment, refreshment, to assist in swallowing medicines, or be stored in case of an emergency. Water is especially important in southern climates, where automobile temperatures are elevated by intense sunlight. Air conditioning does not eliminate the need for people to maintain liquid in their bodies and long distance travelers, such as truck drivers, remain subject to dehydration if water loss is not replenished.
Many different products are marketed for maintaining chilled water or sodas during automobile travels. For instance, insulated ice chests are available for placement within the seating area of an automobile for ease of access. However, even ergonomic style devices take up valuable seating area and pose potential safety risks. For example, when a cooler is placed in the back seat of a vehicle a driver must reach over the vehicle front seat, lessening automobile control. Additionally, if the automobile is involved in an accident, a cooler can become a dangerous projectile that may injure occupants inside the automobile. Despite the hazards involved, many individuals keep coolers and ice chests in automobiles since chilled water is a necessity for numerous occasions.
Additionally, it is cumbersome to employ two separate conduits to transfer hot and cold water, respectively. Such conduits are difficult to pass through the vehicle's space-limited areas. The need for two egress spouts is also inconvenient.
Accordingly, a need remains for a drinking water dispensing system for automobiles and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, is durable in design, is versatile in its applications, and eliminates the need to make continuous interruptions to trips by stopping at stores just to slake a thirst. The present invention offers much needed hydration during road crises such as breakdowns and traffic jams. With the system filled to capacity, motorists never need worry that they will be stuck without water to drink. In addition, the practical automobile system proves a handy and convenient solution should the car overheat while on the road.